


Hex them into oblivion

by AnaTheOtherAlien, WakeUpMine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealous Severus Snape, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Possessive Severus Snape, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Severus Snape Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light touching, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/pseuds/AnaTheOtherAlien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpMine/pseuds/WakeUpMine
Summary: 黑魔法防御学教授哈利·波特似乎引起了霍格沃茨里两名新人教授的注意。西弗勒斯·斯内普则竭尽全力维持住平时那副波澜不惊的样子。可一旦牵扯到波特，这任务就变得无比艰难，尽管那些天杀的情感还未浮出水面。而不知为何，米勒娃也知道的太多了。





	Hex them into oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hex them into oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532229) by [AnaTheOtherAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/pseuds/AnaTheOtherAlien). 
  * A translation of [Hex them into oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532229) by [AnaTheOtherAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/pseuds/AnaTheOtherAlien). 



> 本文是一篇翻译文，原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8532229  
> 感谢AnaTheOtherAlien的授权

第一章 

“多么迷人的夜晚啊。不觉得吗，西弗勒斯？”听到坐在身旁那个厚颜无耻的小混蛋轻快的声音，西弗勒斯·斯内普对新晋的黑魔法防御学教授回以瞪视。

“总有别的晚上也和今天一样令人愉悦，波特。”

哈利撇嘴道：“还在用姓氏，西弗勒斯？我们可确实讨论过这个问题了哦？”

魔药学导师没有应答，他正忙着谨慎地观察霍格沃茨的另外两名新职员。顺着他的目光而去，哈利因想起了什么而眨眼。

“那个是格雷戈里·沃贝克，是《巫师月刊》上的模特，还是……”哈利的脸唰地红了，他还不想把那些别的、更下流的杂志堂而皇之地说出来。理所当然的，斯内普优雅地抬起了一边眉毛，带着消遣的意味看着年轻人。

“我知道。”西弗勒斯温和地打断了他，发觉另一名教授全身僵住、目瞪口呆地盯着自己时轻微地抽了抽嘴角。不过西弗勒斯很喜欢看着又一阵红潮慢慢地爬上他平日白皙的脸颊，这会让他想起德拉科·马尔福气急败坏的样子。

“噢。”

斯内普翻了翻眼睛，对那位教授贫乏的观察能力表示批评：“别这么惊讶，波特。”

哈利只是眨眨眼、神情怪怪地盯着他。魔药学导师突然觉得嘴里发干，下方某处也略微有些紧绷。

“是哈利·波特吗？很荣幸见到你。”忽然，新来的魔咒学教授格雷戈里·沃贝克走过来向巫师界的救世主致意，神情可谓目不斜视。哈利把视线从斯内普身上收回来，与巫师界最炙手可热的巫师面对面。

“呃是的。是我。”他窘迫地微笑着，强迫自己别因为背后西弗勒斯传来愉快地轻哼而翻白眼。“您一定就是格雷戈里·沃贝克了。”

哈利·波特知道他是谁似乎让这个男人很高兴：“所以你也听说过我。你有最青睐的相片吗？”他边傻笑着边倾身靠近了些，哈利则靠后远离。

“也不算……”这名教授耸耸肩，揉捏着后颈，“不过照片还挺不错的。”他平板地说，不安地发觉新来的教授笑得有些可怕。

“我很高兴你也喜欢，哈利。”沃贝克眼神闪烁，手却悄悄掠过了哈利的大腿。翡翠般的绿眼睛闪过一丝惊慌。斯内普可没有错过。

“沃贝克先生，衷心希望您这种人，能有那么一丁点自制力。你可会让人以为是又一个欲求不满的哈利·波特粉丝的。”西弗勒斯冷冰冰地开口，魔咒学教授则僵在了原地。

“抱歉，两位教授。”男人抽回手，脸上出现了尴尬的红色。顺道对哈利眨眨眼，转身就忙着和别的教授发展友谊去了。

“多谢。”哈利叹了一口气，因此没有发觉一声直指沃贝克的阴森冷笑。接下来一句没那么吓人的话则是针对年轻教授的。

“我还以为你喜欢惹人注目，波特。”

“他不是我的菜，此外他还让我想起了洛哈特。”哈利扮了个鬼脸，满脸都是嫌恶。西弗勒斯注视着他，玛瑙般的眼睛里闪烁着戏谑的光芒，嘴角卷曲几乎假笑起来。

“那什么是你的菜，波特？”年轻人抬头，对上了那漆黑的目光。正欲作答，大厅门突然打开了，一群一年级新生走了进来。

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

西弗勒斯·斯内普坐在沙发上，一只手端着火焰威士忌，而此时他的门忽然被敲响了。如果是个学生的话这个点也太晚了，于是他搁下杯子、大步流星地走到门口。门一打开，他就叹了口气。

“波特。这个时间来这里有何贵干？”他忽略了另一名教授糟透了的样子，只是观察着巫师世界的救世主先生。

“能让我先进来吗，西弗勒斯？”在要不要让小混蛋进来之间挣扎了一会，接着他后退一步，容许年轻人走了进来。

哈利坐下来，一只手扒拉着自己头发：“我真想象不出你怎么做到教了这么长时间书的，教授。”闻言，斯内普提起了眉毛。坐回原位，西弗勒斯看着自己的访客叹了口气。

“一年级的差点又把教室炸了，波特？”

“也不算。是那群该死的四年级以上的。不过，一二年级的也很让人头疼。”斯内普对他眨眨眼，盯着哈利揉太阳穴的动作，“梅林啊，不只有学生。几个可恶的同事也让人歇不下来。”

“哦。照直说，波特先生。他们干了什么？”忽视那种挖苦的语调的话，斯内普似乎货真价实地觉得好奇。 

“还有什么没干？”哈利边叹气边摇着头，“就是几个轻浮下流的学生的话我还是应付得了，不过要说沃贝克和昆顿……”哈利一只手掠过了脸颊。

“成为被选中的那一个真是苦难。” 斯内普干巴巴地说，啜了一口自己的火焰威士忌，淹没自己脑子里升腾起来的怒火。

“我明白。他们就这么觉得。所有人都这么觉得。”哈利不快地作答，甩了甩手，一只玻璃杯出现了裂痕。他囫囵吞下一口，想要洗去成为“被选中的那一个”所带来的苦涩，即便它只出现了片刻。

“你什么时候学会的无杖魔法？”斯内普询问道，看上去多少有些惊讶，尽管他自己在这方面也是个行家里手。哈利只是耸耸肩。

 

“我小时候挺容易觉得无聊的，那时就会去练习无中生有的魔法。”他抿了一小口，伤感地望着饮料，“谢谢你。”

斯内普看着他，问：“原因呢？”

“让我做回了我自己。和你在一起时，我用不着成为哈利·波特，那个活下来的男孩。”斯内普哑口无言。和他同坐在沙发上的这个人，他还有太多不曾了解的了。

“谁说过你一定要继续成为他？你早已实践了预言，波特。”哈利闻此只是苦涩地微笑，翡翠般的眼睛沉浸于手中的饮料。

“你和我一样很清楚的，西弗勒斯。可这一点根本无济于事。成为一次过‘英雄’，你就永远需要继续当下去。一旦试图脱身，整个世界都会像饿狼一样死死盯着你。没几个人关心哈利·波特，别人只看得到他代表的声望和财富。”

“那他们还真是格兰芬多。”哈利真心实意地笑了起来，望进了自己前教授的眼睛里。

“也真是斯莱特林。”西弗勒斯假笑着，并不打算否认，“不过我同意你说的。期求名声和聚光灯的他们真是格兰芬多。”

“不打算否认了，我们两个都是？”魔药学导师的话语里藏着装模作样的味道和取得胜利的愉悦，哈利翻了个白眼。

“抓着这个问题不放，是吧？”哈利咕哝了一声。

“而且也忽视其胁迫的实质？”看哈利再度笑出声，他也假笑起来。他发现这小混蛋笑起来挺好看的，尤其考虑到现在他的笑不再那么频繁了。

“因为你就是个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林。”年轻人咧开了嘴，他现在感觉比过去这一周任何时候都轻松多了。他们一起坐着，令人舒适的沉默萦绕在他们周身。

哈利再抬头时，已经是十五分钟后，他叹了口气，忍住打哈欠的欲望。“我该走了，不然我会忍不住在这过夜的。”西弗勒斯咽了一下，挣扎着抛开那些在这个纯洁的场合不太合适的不纯洁思想。他注视着年轻人起身离开沙发，有些失落地看着对方离开。波特确实是个相当不错的伙伴。

“晚安，西弗勒斯。”年轻人微笑着，朝着门口走去。

“晚安，哈利。”哈利隐约笑了起来。

“你该多叫叫我的名字。”说完这句，他离开了，只留下一个还在假笑的魔药学导师在房间里。

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

第二天早晨，校长女士微笑着注视两名黑发教授齐齐走入了大厅，其中一个以瞪视洗礼全场，而另一个努力在忍住打哈欠的欲望。熟知魔药学教授喜好，米勒娃飞快地丢了个咒语，看到斯内普坐下、感激地盯着杯子时藏起了自己的微笑。更令她满意的是，哈利也一副感激的样子盯着杯子。

“早安，西弗勒斯、哈利。”两位巫师都觉得她看上去高兴过头了，含糊地应了一声、伸手去抓咖啡。喝到嘴里，两名巫师自然地放松了下来，这才对学生们的满天八卦、同事们的闲言碎语有所察觉。现在他们彻底清醒过来了，才数清楚有多少双来自于同事的眼睛死死盯着他俩。有些人，比如麦格，摆出一副心照不宣的神色；而其他人则看上去兴致高涨。

还有的人，也就是沃贝克和昆顿，正直勾勾地盯着哈利。

“梅利啊，这也来得太早了。”哈利又呷了一口，心满意足地叹了口气。他平心静气地饮用着自己的咖啡，所以没有看见西弗勒斯对那两名教授送去冰冷的死亡凝视。事实上他还是有所察觉的，眼角处他瞥到斯内普正愤怒地揪着袍角，竭力抑制住干出别的事情的欲望。

“出什么事了吗，西弗勒斯？”他询问道，神色担忧的望着年长者。

“我还需要一杯咖啡。”男人流利地撒谎道，不过这多多少少也是事实。哈利轻哼一声表示同意。

“举双手赞成。”

隔了一会，哈利才重新开口，拉回了西弗勒斯的注意力：“今天你有安排了吗？”

“庞弗雷夫人需要镇定魔药，我需要再给她酿一打。”他挺高兴今天是周六的，至少没了一年级的小鬼头。说起来吓人，有不少一年级斯莱特林跟格兰芬多差不多闹心。“你打算做什么，波特？”

“赫敏送了我一本新出的咒语书，我要选点合法的来教。”斯内普望着另一名教授的神色隐含着骄傲以及少许的赞同。

“你还真是斯莱特林，波特。”收了奉承，哈利咬了一小口鸡蛋，继续听西弗勒斯说话，“我可以帮忙的，相信我们都看得出来比起你来我的优势。归功于数年的经验。”哈利还没吃完就顿住了，瞪着另一名巫师。

“你会很惊喜的，西弗。在黑魔法上我有多少分量我可是清楚得很。”防御学教授坏坏地咧嘴一笑，仔细观察着魔药学教授的神色。斯内普翻了个白眼，他在纠结要不要因为这个烦人的简称宰了这小混蛋。最后他选择叹了口气。

“准备当一辈子小混蛋了，是吧？”对于这个用语夸张的提问，哈利对男人投去一脸无辜的神情，接着笑得更开心了。有一点毋庸置疑：就是下辈子这小子还是会这么厚颜无耻、粗鲁无礼的，尽管这是个好事。一个哈利·波特不再是个厚脸皮的混小子了听上去就有毛病。

“也许不是哦，不过关于你的帮助我要说清楚，如果你允许我协助你制作魔药的话我就同意。”

“接着就让你毁了我的私人实验室？别以为我忘了从前你一塌糊涂的尝试，你和隆巴顿都是。”回想起那可怕的回忆，斯内普差点一个激灵。伏地魔一直很都恐怖，可要是一想到那两位凑到一起酿魔药的话……大概恶梦就是这么制成的。

“第一，我没有纳威那么糟。还有第二，现在可没有一群斯莱特林对我的魔药捣乱了。”停顿片刻，西弗勒斯思索着哼了一声，他知道这话其实没怎么掺水份。

“我可以请别人……”斯内普看上去不情不愿，可是考虑到自己酿造一整打药水会花上多长时间，他屈服了，“那好吧。”他叹了声气，青年兴高采烈的神情则让他勾起了唇角。

两个人都不为所知的是，校长女士对两人投来了支持的目光。在某种程度上，她目光闪烁的样子像极了从前个更爱管闲事的教授。那个老头子没有机会看到两人又拌嘴、又调情，跟结婚多年的小两口似的还真是个遗憾。看到这样快乐的场面，她起身离开了大厅。她朝着自己的办公室走去，女巫一边猜测着邓布利多的画像听到西弗勒斯和哈利的最新进展时会做出的反应，一边对自己微笑。她离开后，大厅里得回了片刻宁静，那两位巫师似乎也在一片安静中享受着自己的早餐。

可是，两位教授的好心情突然被毁的一干二净了，因为沃贝克挂着恶心的嘴脸走向了两人。

“不错的早晨啊，对吧先生们？”得到了一个简短地点头，他又继续说道，“我对这一周前些日子里我的举止表示抱歉。为了向您致以歉意，介意与我共进晚餐吗，教授？我的房间可是相当舒适的。”哈利的脸窜起几朵红晕，不知作何回答。他或许有过被邀请去约会，可是还没见过沃贝克这么直言不讳的。

“不必了，谢谢你，沃贝克教授。我今晚有安排了。”哈利亲切地微笑着，期望面前这位巫师已经得到暗示了。

“多么可惜啊。别的某个晚上，如何？有家上好的法国餐馆，水晶球酒店。或许下周我能与你同去，你要是喜欢的话，我就把整个地方包下来，只留我们俩。”

哈利身旁传来一声低沉地到微不可查的怒吼，这个男人僵硬片刻，很好奇刚才是不是西弗勒斯·斯内普发出来的吼声。对先前的提问置之不理，哈利勉强地报以微笑，也不知道他这块面具还戴得了多久。

“您一定非常慷慨吧，格雷戈里。那么容我拒绝。”

“你说真的？水晶球可是个用餐的绝佳去处。你想想坐在那些炫目的水晶下，我们将会被点缀的多么明亮。不过……即使是水晶也绝无可能遮掩你那翡翠般迷人双眸的光芒。”沃贝克喃喃道，这话让哈利烧得满脸通红。不为人所知的是，斯内普已经怒不可遏，魔杖近在咫尺，几乎就要出手把这个该死的模特咒到不省人事。

“您听好了，沃贝克教授，我很确定。”哈利表现出了最大限度的友善，他对这男人的死缠烂打已经无法忍受。“我并不感兴趣。”哈利直言不讳，毫不在意模特先生平时都是欢快神情的脸上闪过了失落。沃贝克强打精神，整理衣装。

“要是改主意了的话，你知道去哪找我的。”他轻声说，简单地走掉了，两名巫师才能够再次独处。看着那个男人离开了，哈利牢牢地抱住了杯子，脸上的面具也垮了下来。

“现在他真的开始让我回忆起洛哈特了。”哈利盯着空杯子抱怨道，身上各式礼节都被丢到了一边去，肚子也不饿了。西弗勒斯也相去不远，他的手指依旧残留着想要抓起魔杖、朝沃贝克甩出一个蜇人咒的欲望。“还没到正午呢，我又需要喝一杯了。”西弗勒斯愉快地瞥了他一眼，短短几秒之内他先前的愤怒就烟消云散了。

“去酿点魔药或许会好一点。”

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

事实证明，西弗勒斯说的没错。单只有那个气味，就足以令哈利平静下来（他对这个气味其实完全就是西弗勒斯·斯内普本身这一事实表示否认），当然搅拌这一动作带来的抚慰也不能忽视。

“又在发呆了，波特。”斯内普嘀咕道，瞥过那个满脸通红、埋着头避开刺人的目光的青年。注意到对方的魔药成色是青色而非翠绿色时，西弗勒斯走到他身后进一步察看。毒辣的眼睛立马找出了错误，他接着有些敬畏地摇了摇头。

“过了这么多年还是学不会搅拌。”西弗勒斯对他假笑，这份嘲讽缺乏了平日里的恶毒。“看清楚。”一边说着，一边和对方靠的更近，自己的胸膛几乎贴到矮个子的背上。一只温暖的手捉住了自己时哈利唰地红了脸，一动不动地放松下来。“你缺乏使用手腕的动作。”卑鄙的斯莱特林靠地更紧了些，波特那熟透的耳朵与他的嘴唇已经近在咫尺。

“你能通过我的魔药学考试真是奇迹，波特。”竭力抵御着颤抖的冲动，哈利选择开口予以反击。

“又不是我的错。要么斯莱特林会对我的魔药做手脚，要么某个教授会让我分心。”

“让你分心？我可没有。如果上我的课的时候你能多注意一点，说不准你会学到些知识、以正常的成绩毕业。”哈利装作瞪了他一眼，忍住为这明显是戏弄的话语笑出来。

“我们应该经常这么干。”哈利说的话与斯内普的行为步调一致。“我来帮你酿提供给学校的魔药，沃贝克就没法烦我了。”从那只紧紧握着他的手上传来的力道，他感觉西弗勒斯僵硬了起来。

“沃贝克是我不幸遇见过最令人无法忍受的教授之一。”西弗勒斯开口道，声音里的狠毒都能和纳吉尼的毒液相抗衡。“你拒绝他多少次了，波特？”毫无防备的年轻教授耸了耸肩。

“坦白地说，我也不太清楚。太多了。”看上去西弗勒斯不太喜欢这个回答，他的眼睛微微地眯缝了起来。“至少昆顿还收敛了一点，他不像沃贝克那么……直接。”哈利又加了一句，感觉到魔药学大师的拇指擦过他的指节时紧紧地咬住了下唇。

“你有对米勒娃提起过吗？她可以同他们谈谈。”他的话透露着恶毒，而青年人轻声地笑了出来。

“我觉得她早就知道了。没什么会逃得过她的眼睛，西弗。”对这个昵称翻了翻眼睛，年长者清了清喉咙。

“你同意的话可以让我来解决他们。”

“不必了这样就好！”哈利打断了他，接着折磨着自己的下唇。“比起米勒娃，你可要吓人的多，斯内普。我清楚你会使用哪种咒语。”斯内普的嘴唇轻微地扭曲成了一个不大的假笑，玛瑙般的眼睛看向了翡翠般的双眼。

“而无疑格兰杰小姐送的书中也含有部分此等内容。”哈利微微咧嘴一笑，捕捉到了对方先前使用过的那个语调。

“你在暗示说我当个斯莱特林会更好？”西弗勒斯维持着没有表情的样子，尽量忍住不去用阵阵嘲讽压下那句话里戏弄。

“尽管你确实冲动的难以置信，我还是得承认比起狮子你更像一条毒蛇。”他气冲冲地说，好像说这种话让他非常苦恼似的。 哈利则对自己微笑，换个角度想这可是句称赞。“你只是缺乏大多数斯莱特林都有的持续性注意力。”青年甩给他一个接近瞪视的眼神，令西弗勒斯笑了出声。 

“你是不打算让我忘记那几天的事了，是吧？”他低声埋怨道。

“这辈子都别想忘了，波特。”斯内普一边皮笑肉不笑地说着，边使了个魔法将魔药装瓶。“真是希望你上学的时候也能做得这么成功。”

“意思是说我可以继续帮忙了？”西弗勒斯低头看着一对绿眼睛，接着叹气。

“你一定要这样的话。”他说道，唇边的假笑还没淡去。“你可以忍受整个周六都和地窖的老蝙蝠待在一块？”哈利对这问题报以微笑，哼了一声。

“要是你愿意对付一个鲁莽的小混蛋一整天的话就行。”

 

第一章完

 

第二章 记住一点，沃贝克更讨人厌

简介：已经很明显了，沃贝克比起昆顿要糟个千百倍。

 

每到周六，两人就会一起为庞弗雷夫人制作魔药，或者只是补充斯内普自己的存货，再加上一点点的黑魔法对练。 他们当然用的是合法咒语了，只是每次偶然会有某个非法咒语参与进来。

“希望你没有盘算着给学生传授这些咒语，波特。”对练结束后，西弗勒斯微笑说，合上了格兰杰买给哈利的书。

“我对此的看法则是，如果他们根本对黑魔法一无所知的话，为什么他们要他们学会防御呢？当然我是指不违法的那种。就已知而言，普通的照明咒都可以用出邪恶的目的。学会黑魔法说不准某一天还成救命稻草呢。”哈利耸耸肩，这个问题他很早之前就有着清晰的认知了。斯内普却有些怀疑。

“怎么，我感觉你曾经发表过这类演说？”不好意思地笑起来，哈利摆弄起了自己的魔杖。这是他感到紧张常会出现的小动作。

“嗯，我和米勒娃曾经讨论过。她说过于邪恶的咒语不能出现在三年级及以上的课堂上，严令禁止的魔法也不能教。”

“真没想到她对这等魔法如此宽容。”西弗勒斯干巴巴地说，抱起了双臂。

“她对于关爱的学生们总是报以最大的兴趣。我想米勒娃也知晓必要的时候黑魔法能发挥多大的效力。她甚至提到过——”

“噢！哈利，真高兴你在这里！”两人都熟知的那种语调传来，哈利只能不快地轻声叹了口气。看起来无论什么时候，只要他和西弗勒斯在公共场合，总是会有人来打搅他们。

“你好，昆顿教授。”他因为缺名道姓的称呼撅起了嘴，不受欢迎的教授偷偷靠地更近了些。

“拜托，叫我安东尼。”对面那人咕哝了一声。“今夜有意来我的房间共进一杯吗？我还从没奢侈到邀请到巫师界的救世主做客。我真是荣幸之极，哈利。”西弗勒斯像一条蛇般悄无声息，在昆顿的身后以致命的语调开口了。

“哈利和我已经约好了酿造一份复杂的魔药给庞弗雷夫人，昆顿教授。”他冷笑一声，新来的变形学教授几乎因那从脊背出窜上来的、难以言喻的恐惧发抖。那句话里还暗示着别的东西：如果他再不走，恐怕会生不如死。

“那我只能孤身一人了。我，呃，希望有空的时候能喝一杯。”昆顿边尴尬地笑着边飞奔而去，跑得简直比决赛时的金飞贼还快。

“我永远也不会理解你是怎么办到的，西弗勒斯。”哈利一脸敬畏地说，看着那名教授夸张地逃走了。

“我可不是个一无是处的间谍，小混蛋。”

“王八蛋。”青年假笑着，叉起了双臂。“所以今晚我们真的要搞出一剂复杂的魔药了？”

“计划是制造一种新的胡椒提神剂，没有副作用的新品种。”

“唔你现在觉得我还是挺擅长魔药的，是吧？”哈利说着，嘴边勾勒出了假笑的形状。

“倒没有我以为的那么糟糕，波特。况且如果我认为你已经无可救药的话，又何必让你来打下手？”

“或许是为了让我避开昆顿和沃贝克？而且你也享受我的陪伴。不要狡辩，西弗。”

“你为什么坚持要用这个称呼？”西弗勒斯其实也没有真正的反感。和哈利相关的时候永远不会再有了，可惜仍有两个烦人的巫师缠着波特不放。

“因为我是个小混蛋嘛。”哈利厚着脸皮回答道，把魔杖揣回了口袋里。“我快要憎恨起去大厅了。”年轻人叹了口气，飞快地丢了个无杖驱逐咒，把书弄回了住所。西弗勒斯轻哼一声，众多非法的、少部分合法的各式咒语出现在他的脑海中，并且每一个都目标明确。

————————————————————————————————————

出乎意料的，两位教授只是压缩了晚餐时间。他们旁若无人地交谈着，不时发出轻笑。

“为啥那俩不凑一对约会呢？”哈利咕哝道，拨弄牛排的动作像是把它当成了活人。西弗勒斯借由杯子遮住了自己愉快地笑，玛瑙般的眼睛紧紧盯着另一名教授的盘子。

“别人会以为你想谋杀自己的食物，重复一次。”哈利的脸上浮起一朵红晕，吃吃笑起来。

“可能我当它是某人吧。”他偷偷瞥了一眼那两个巫师，接着移开目光继续用餐。直到感觉到沉甸甸的视线【全是来自于那两人】时，才有了动作。

抬头看着桌子，他这才注意到自己面前摆了一株迷人的金色花束。同时出现的还有一张小纸条：

献给我的金色天使。

~W

哈利的脸转变成了朱红色，和专属格兰芬多的颜色倒是相映成趣。“噢看在梅林的份上。”他用只有西弗勒斯能够听见的声音嘟囔道，后者正深恶痛绝地打量着花束。“是沃贝克送来的。”他低声道，向一旁瞥了一眼，却发现这位教授若无其事的地移开了视线。

“波特，看上去你还有另一份大礼。”斯内普的声音非常……古怪。除开深沉以外，还有别的哈利从来没听过的东西，可不知为何，他却想要能够再一次听到。他的注意力转移回桌子上，好奇地拿起了那个物件。是个银制的别针，一头镶着一颗翡翠石。毫不意外的，哈利又脸红了，这让西弗勒斯很不高兴。

“这是什么？”

“应该是施过魔法的别针。通常是纯血之间的赠礼，以表达对某人的兴趣。”西弗勒斯的语调还是怪怪的，不过哈利飞快地迷上了这个声音。

“真是个好表示。”哈利的声音渐渐弱下去了，把别针放回了原处，“真想知道什么时候才能结束。”

“正如一开始我曾说过的，我非常乐意提供帮助。”

“我已经打算认真考虑你的提议了。”他哼了一声，现在他都不觉得饿了，“至少吃完饭我们可以去酿点魔药。希望两位不会故意来找我。”西弗勒斯斜睨了他一眼，眉毛翘了起来。

“你还没有注意到吗，波特。他们很怕我。去地窖会让他们发疯的。我甚至不是唯一的麻烦。”哈利窃笑不已，思索着哪个学生会因为对教师下咒而被丢出学校。

“恐怕不只是发疯了。想到沃贝克，我脑子里第一个闪现出来的词就是‘白费劲’，昆顿的话……”哈利顿了顿，努力想要找出一个词，“固执，这么说吧。”斯内普轻声一哼，目光柔和地注视着黑发教授，却没有发觉还有人在看着他。

————————————————————————————————————

米勒娃啜了一口茶水，同时看着两个人交谈，眼睛里出现了一份了然。如果阿不思能亲眼看到就好了，不过她有一种感觉，仿佛前校长正在边上，在自己的座位上看着他们，期待着两个最勇敢的人能够再次鼓起勇气。她一直都不能理解阿不思怎么做到的，协同他那臭名昭著的眼睛一起，那么耐心十足的。米勒娃一心一意地注视着两人。不过如果阿不思还在这里的话她会听见对方说：“噢，放宽心米勒娃。他们俩总有一天会察觉到的。耐心吧我亲爱的朋友，把他们逼得太紧只会适得其反。”她悲伤地对自己微笑起来。她确实怀念着阿不思、怀念着他睿智的话语。要是阿不思可以和西弗勒斯谈谈，为他打气就好了。她也想尝试这么做，不过阿不思永远是个更好的人选。

从思绪中挣脱出来，米勒娃再抬头时看到哈利和西弗勒斯一起离开了大厅。不知什么时候开始，教职工们开始八卦起这两人，揣测他们要花多久才能真正在一起。

“我也希望他们能走到一起，米勒娃。”声音从她右手边传来。转过身，她看到了塞蒂玛·维克多。“他们几乎一直黏在一起，更何况我们话题的中心还是那个西弗勒斯。”

看来不会太快，不过没关系。斯内普靠近了哈利时她对自己微笑，虽说那个姿势明显太过僵硬了。阿不思会为此骄傲的，或许也会对自己的计划有一点点不满。不过他必须忍耐，这可是为了更伟大的利益。

————————————————————————————————————

硬要说西弗勒斯·斯内普很紧张，其实也多少是正确的，他的身体都僵硬了、可又不只是僵硬那么简单。这个状态是因为他的自控和忍耐开始一点一点地分崩离析。魔药学大师不顾一切地想要保持住自己急速恶化的控制力，尽管它似乎已经快要油尽灯枯。看在梅林的份上，他好歹也曾经是个双面间谍啊！自控、忍耐几乎已经成了他的本能，并不会随着时间流逝而烟消云散。他必须尽快弄清楚原因。波特说过他几乎要放手，交给自己去处理惹人嫌的教授了。

“作为教师，就不能选择在自己的房间里吃饭，不去大厅么？”斯内普被这个问题难住了，不过他没有表现出来。

“只要愿意就可以。原因呢？”他其实知道的，只不过他想听波特亲口说出来。

“虽然可能不会有什么惊天动地的大事，不过我还是宁愿远离沃贝克。我有不好的预感，这肯定不会是最后一份礼物，同时我不想要昆顿也这么做。我只是不想成为众人的焦点，也不想卷入他们两个的竞赛，谁丢的礼物更大谁就可以跟我约会这种。”哈利挠着头发。“沃贝克就是想要个一个形象。我想他肯定以为自己是个声名显赫的巫师，所以别的有名的巫师也会对他感兴趣。”他说着，想到这里时他翻了个白眼。

“那么你又是怎么看待昆顿的？”西弗勒斯低头看着矮个子巫师，冷哼一声，他在期待对于昆顿的品行和举止对方又观察出来了什么。

“我承认，他没沃贝克那么糟。不过昆顿呢，他只是喜欢从来没做过的新鲜事。他只看得到我的一面，只关注我曾经成为过英雄这一点。在他眼里我只是那个打败了黑魔王的家伙，而这样的人就是他喜欢的。”如果还听不出波特话语里潜藏着的小小的痛苦，恐怕斯内普的耳朵就废了。

“救世主只是你的一小部分，看不到只是因为他们蠢而已。”

“谢谢你。”哈利含糊不清地说，显得开朗多了。西弗勒斯其实知道的，那对美丽的翡翠绿眼睛再度点亮、闪烁着的比明亮咒语更加耀眼的光芒，早已令他在劫难逃。

“事实而已，波特。”西弗勒斯轻笑着，准备起了胡椒提神剂的原料。

“你真的确定要让我帮忙吗？”

“嗯，别等到我改主意了小子。”

“王八蛋。”哈利嘲笑道，抓起了必要的原料。胡椒提神剂他还是做过很多次了，却还没用蜂蜜水当过原料。“会花上一阵子，具体时间在于蜂蜜水与另外两种原料如何反应。”

“我认为你比你自己所说的更擅长魔药，波特。”

“真可惜我不是个斯莱特林哦。”西弗勒斯窃笑一声，把捣碎的的曼德拉草根混着双角兽粉末加进锅里。

“你永远都学不会正确的搅拌也真是可惜啊。”西弗勒斯用自己的冷幽默接了一句，和平时一样在年轻人身后帮助他搅拌。

不过就平时他们酿造的魔药，哈利搅拌地已经够好了，所以这不过是靠近他的借口。斯内普也不清楚自己为什么要这么做，为什么自己会故意让一切变得更加艰难：克制去抱住青年、压倒对方的意愿。不过如果他能够强迫自己不对沃贝克或者昆顿【尤其是昆顿】下咒的话，这也没什么难的。

“我想到怎么摆脱沃贝克了。”哈利说话的语气相当斯莱特林。而听到他的陈述后斯内普略微曲起了唇角。“还不用魔杖。”

“你又有什么疯狂的念头了？”

“你不是很擅长魔药嘛。你可以给某人下毒，不过让他看起来是自然死亡。”哈利揶揄道，这让西弗勒斯也窃笑起来，“或者你就用魔杖，为了我向他下咒吧。”现在他再这么做已经没有后顾之忧了。

“我说过我可以解决的。”西弗勒斯阴暗地说，嘴唇几乎就在哈利耳边。哈利拼尽全力才没有发抖、或者是发出什么转瞬之间就会毁掉一切的声音。

“我现在还不认为他过界了，但是如果真的发生了的话，你会知道的。”

“我算是知道你为什么分不进斯莱特林了。”哈利瞥了他一眼，满眼都是不明所以。

“为什么？”西弗勒斯宠溺地翻了个白眼。

“你不仅是个大好人，而且还颇有耐心。”

“哦相信我，西弗。我也会帮你的咒死他们的。沃贝克送的别针差一点就要过界了。” 

“你发现上面施的是什么魔法了？”西弗勒斯努力把话语里的占有欲剥离开来，在看到波特脸上的红晕时，他的声音几乎变成了咆哮。

“是……别的什么。我觉得你该亲眼看看。”哈利承认了，把别针递给他。

“速速显形！”

不出五秒，西弗勒斯就差点让别针化为灰烬。“波特，简直荒唐至极。”他咆哮道，没错是再次咆哮了。

“我明白。”哈利重重地叹了口气，嫌恶地看着漂亮的别针，“我简直不敢相信，他居然下了个我一旦受伤就会幻影移行到他的所在地的咒语。”斯内普将魔药装瓶，摇了摇头。“所以我才不想去大厅吃饭，免得这种事情再度发生。”西弗勒斯偷瞥一眼，所见的景象几乎让他再度咆哮出来。

“你要喝点什么吗？你看起来得要一杯。”哈利的神情也货真价实地像是需要喝一杯。他的神情非常不安，而这全都应当归咎于沃贝克。

“魔药做得怎么样？”

“稍后还需要进行检验，现在的话，是做好了。”

“喝一杯会好一点的。”哈利咕哝着，脸上挂着的疲惫微笑让西弗勒斯对自己发誓：最迟下星期，魔咒学教授一定会挨上一咒。

————————————————————————————————————

“试图放松么，波特？”听到这个问题的黑发巫师脸唰的一红，接着点点头，“喝点火焰威士忌，只是闷着也于事无补。”

抱着一杯火焰威士忌，温热的液体灼烧着喉咙，他叹了口气：“你说的没错，确实好多了。”他轻声说道，又抿了一小口。

“波特，你为什么不去当傲罗？”西弗勒斯已经好奇很久了，现在似乎是询问的最佳时机。

“不算赫敏，你还是头一个问我的人。我会告诉你和她一致的内容。说真的，我已经厌倦了和别人打架了。是，我是很擅长此事，尽管如此却也无法动摇我不再希望继续征伐的意愿。打败了伏地魔之后，我就受够了，仅仅这一次战争里的战斗我已经吃不消了。我清楚伏地魔已经被消灭了，连食死徒们也一样。我宁愿教小孩子怎么做、并且做出一番成就，而不是把下半生都拴在打架上。”他终于停下来时，斯内普正用一种不同寻常的目光看着他。“怎么？”哈利询问道。

“还真的长大了，哈利。和一年级时候确实不一样了，不过你的厚颜无耻不算在内。”

“我想战争就是这样让一个人改变的，不过要是我还是个混蛋的话……”哈利咧嘴一笑，戏弄起了魔药学教授。

“这辈子都是个小混蛋，波特。”

“你肯定这辈子也还是地窖的老蝙蝠了。”他反唇相讥，却忽然停了下来。“西弗勒斯？”

听见对方语气的突然变换，玛瑙石般的眼睛锁住了翡翠绿。“什么？”他本来还想表现出些许恼怒，可青年又开始脸红时却怎么也办不到了。

“是关于先前我问过的那件事，不在大厅用餐那件事。”西弗勒斯的直觉告诉他对面的黑发巫师想要自己陪他一起。废话，他怎么会介意，或者说事实正好相反。他所担心的是他的自控力。还能忍耐多久，他会把青年按倒在沙发上、从头到脚尝个遍？类似的，他能坚持多久不去迫害那两位巫师呢？

“你愿意……和我一起进餐么？不是必须的，只是——”

“还有别的小鬼留给我消遣么？不过你的话确实还有两个狂热粉丝。”哈利差点沮丧地耷下了肩膀。

“他们只会把这当成一个彻底放开的邀请的。”这是真的，想到这里西弗勒斯吞下了一大口火焰威士忌。

“我会陪着你的，波特。我也能离米勒娃远点。虽然她表面做出那副样子，其实也是个搬弄是非的家伙。”他本来还想再说几句，可是波特脸上浮出的兴奋微笑让他心跳不止、脸颊升温，尽管他自己根本不想这样。他永远也不可能理解为什么年轻的巫师会让他做出这样的反应，也不会清楚为何仅凭一个微笑波特就能对他的心脏产生多大的杀伤力。他认真地看着另一名巫师，后者又呷了一口，平静的沉浸在自己的思索中。至少他的脸红渐渐淡去了。

————————————————————————————————————

不到一小时后，哈利就在斯内普身边睡着了，头轻轻地枕着另一名巫师的肩膀。发觉这一事实后，西弗勒斯的心跳骤然加速，身体则僵在原处。一开始他想把对方送回他自己的房间里，可是哈利……嗯，他不想要哈利离开。西弗勒斯甚至都不想把青年从自己身上挪走，毕竟他睡得如此安详。垂头看着睡着了的男人，西弗勒斯对自己叹了口气，满心的喜爱几乎抑制不住。真该死，波特。每一天都在摧毁着我的自制力，小混蛋。

 

第三章 已然过界？

简介：沃贝克邀请哈利一起讨论课程，而不过某个巨大的阴谋也即将上演。

对于昨晚发生的事情，哈利一点都记不起来了，所以在西弗勒斯的沙发上醒来让他感到忧心忡忡。他绝对不希望自己做了什么完全不过大脑的事情，毁掉了他们的关系不说，还忘得一干二净。西弗勒斯走进来时，哈利的脸烧得透亮。

“拜托，告诉我我昨晚没做什么蠢事。”西弗勒斯抬起了一边眉毛，注视着对方不听话的头发。

“取决于你认为什么属于蠢事，波特。”哈利一只手扒拉着头，不知怎么的让它却变得更乱了。“换而言之，没有。你没出洋相。”西弗勒斯假笑道。

“我连自己喝了那么多都不记得了。”年轻人思索后说，不顾一切地想要记起些许蛛丝马迹。又一次的，斯内普轻轻翻了个白眼，叹了口气。

“你也没有。你比自己想象的还要疲惫，波特。你只是睡着了。就在我的沙发上。”他脸红得更起劲了，幸好只发生了这种事、而没有其他的。不过，在斯内普的沙发上睡着了还是让他感觉很糟糕。

“梅林啊……我很抱歉。”西弗勒斯碰到他的前额时，他呼吸一滞。

“你很不安，波特。我们都清楚原因是那两个人。”西弗勒斯沉吟道，哈利咬住下唇，抑制住一声几乎形成的呻吟。

“那就看看今日以及剩下这一周又会怎么样吧，说不定不会那么糟糕呢。”西弗勒斯瞥他一眼，勾起了眉毛。

“你真的确定？”他说道，语气里混杂着的打趣和怀疑并没有被对方察觉。波特窃笑着，耸了耸肩。

“我完全不相信会平安无事，可我应该保持乐观，期望他们不会过界。”

“而万一过界了？”西弗勒斯进一步询问，他已经蓄势待发，准备好抓起魔杖对付沃贝克了。

“你一定会第一个知道。”哈利顿了顿，窃笑起来，“当然，不包括我自己。”西弗勒斯轻哼一声，晃了晃头。

“小混蛋。”他宠爱地咕哝着，这让哈利脸上的笑容放大了。“该吃早餐了。否则米勒娃要问起我们到哪里去了。”

“要是看不到昆顿和沃贝克我就去。”哈利夸张地叹息一声，说，“期待明天、余下这一周都过得飞快吧。”

西弗勒斯只是点点头表示同意，和年轻的巫师一起前往大厅。不知为何，他感觉这一周不仅会相当漫长，还会有大事发生，虽说哈利倒是保持乐观。他们一边行进着，他一边偷瞥了对方一眼。一踏进大厅就看到两个笑容满面的巫师，这让他相当沮丧地咕哝了一声。

不仅是这一周会相当漫长，他估计每天被这两个白痴缠上的时候更是会度日如年。

“准备好迎接一个漫长的早晨了，西弗？”哈利悄声说。

“我还以为你依旧保持乐观。”西弗勒斯忍俊不禁。

“我也没说过什么事都不会发生。只是说这将会是个漫长的早晨。”

“那你更期待如何度过早晨呢，波特？”

哈利可不能说真心话，不过他还是对年长者微笑，然后入座了。“去个安静的地方。”有的话他不会说：和你在一起，或者待在你的榻上最好。

“同意。”西弗勒斯低声说道。

————————————————————————————————————

星期一出人意料地顺利过去了，星期二也是如此。星期三走得不徐不疾，不过星期四、星期五开始慢如龟爬，狠狠折磨着地哈利。

星期五一开始的时候和别的日子如出一辙，沃贝克竟然放弃了调情，连昆顿也一起毫无作为。

至少在午餐之前是这样没错的。

沃贝克走进教室时，哈利不得不咽下一声纯粹出于愤怒的哀号。“我能帮上你吗，教授？”那名模特鱼贯而入【没有像平时那样眨眼睛】，而哈利甚至都没机会从桌子面前站起来。

“我希望能与您讨论课程，以确保碰到相关内容时能够步调一致。”惊讶地眨了眨眼，他点点头，紧张地对魔咒学教授微笑。

“你什么时候有空，格雷戈里？”听见自己的名字时，魔咒学教授脸上愉快地神情几乎让哈利惊慌失措。

“午餐之后？那时我有一小时休息时间准备课程。你方便吗？”波特对自己星期五午后没有课上这一点保持沉默，这个他绝对不会告诉沃贝克，除非他希望整个该死的星期五这个男人都会来调戏自己、缠着去约会。

“到两点之前都有空。我答应了斯内普教授帮他酿制魔药。”小小的撒个谎也没什么，嗯，是撒半个谎。他确实约了西弗勒斯见面，不过内容只是普通的周五闲聊而已。

“你好像随时都在帮他制作魔药，哈利。这是为什么？”

“嗯，虽然他是全世界最优秀的魔药学教授之一，不过就是他也很难同时满足霍格沃茨和外面的需求。我帮他因为他是我朋友，而且我也喜欢和他待在一起。”

沃贝克看起来挺振奋的，哈利却对此一头雾水。

“我一直不擅长魔药，你也知道。”沃贝克笑着说，“所以我才专注于魔咒。我很少能在魔药学上合格，所以西弗勒斯要是当我的老师的话我简直无法想象。”不知为何，哈利轻声笑了。

“他确实是个严苛的教师，不过我活着毕业了。我还觉得如果学生时代没有受伏地魔的威胁的话我可以取得一个更好的成绩。”这还是头一次，他觉得沃贝克看着的人就是他自己，不是被选中的那一个。

“我可能永远也无法想象那会是什么状况，何况还是在你那个年纪。尽管是个成年人了，我也不能想象和他对抗。”哈利耸了耸肩，窘迫地笑起来。

“我只是履行我的职责，直到结束而已。我不想看到再有人在战争中死去了。”他移开了视线，一只手碰到他的脸颊时他涨红了脸。

“我这下明白你为什么被分进格兰芬多了，哈利。你一直都这么勇敢。”沃贝克收回手，哈利差点安心地叹了口气。“午餐后再见了。”他微笑着离开了教室，只留个瞪圆了眼睛的哈利还在原地。梅利啊，这听起来跟约会似的，可他根本不想要变成这样。他也不能告诉斯内普，万一沃贝克只是想要探讨课程呢。叹了口气，哈利迈着沉重的步子走向了大厅，至少去吃午餐时不能迟到。

坐在西弗勒斯身边，他很难掩饰自己的不安，也不知道怎么开口。他的脑子高速运转着，思考着午餐后可能发生的情况，以及……可以发生的事情。

“你没事吧，波特？”他把注意力放到斯内普身上，迷茫地眨眨眼。

“哈？”他问道，西弗勒斯不安地眯起了眼睛。

“我在问你是否没事。你一般会谈起一年级生的飞速进步，或者是我的斯莱特林们又与你的格兰芬多如何大打出手。”尽管紧张不安的情绪还盘踞在他的小腹，哈利还是因为斯内普的话语微笑不止。

“这就是你关于学生的话题所做出的总结？”

“以及他们的魔杖运用能力也是无可救药。”哈利又笑了起来。

“嗯说的没错。每天他们的行动都有可能酿成灾难。顺带一提，你的小蛇也在其列，可不只有其他学院的。”哈利窃笑起来。斯内普翻了翻眼睛，讽刺地叹气。

“还不只是魔杖运用能力，波特。他们也学不会搅拌。我甚至敢断言你的技巧都比他们强。”

“哦梅林，肯定费了好大劲才说出来的吧，西弗勒斯。”哈利嘲弄道，这令年长者微笑。看到那个笑容，他的心脏猛地一跳，七上八下的感觉挥之不去。

“你还没有回答第一个问题，哈利。”回头想了想，他摇摇头。

“我没事。我只是在思考午餐之后我要处理的课程。”没有把真相和盘托出让他觉得糟透了，可他还不想这么快就对沃贝克下定论，尽管这位巫师已经传达出相当多的内容足以让他做出判断了。“我实在是很担心，怎么才能把更强力的咒语教给他们那种水平的孩子。我真的不希望多出一个爆炸的学生，或者让庞弗雷夫人在医疗翼里的苦难升级。”

“他们连基础的攻击动作都没学过，是吧？”斯内普冷笑。

“是啊。他们能使用防御咒、抵抗黑魔法，可他们却不知道怎么进行决斗。”哈利叹气说，“所以我有点担心上课……”他轻声说，缓慢地拨弄着剩下的食物。他感觉玛瑙石般的黑眼睛还一直留在他身上，他的一举一动都被尽收眼底。梅林，西弗勒斯让他好紧张。在他的友人打量自己时，他的脸上残留着浅浅的红晕，一直没有褪去。

西弗勒斯只能盯着青年用餐的样子，什么也做不了。坐在餐桌上这么安静、还紧张兮兮的，对波特来说可是不同寻常。他啜了一口，唇角还因为哈利脸上的色彩扭曲成微笑，这让那份色彩继续加深成了玫瑰红。两人一言不发地吃着，过了一会哈利慢慢站了起来。

“几小时后见，西弗勒斯。”年轻人含糊不清地说，离开了桌子。这确实很奇怪。斯内普知道，哈利离开的这么早一定是有事发生，可他正要开口时，那对翡翠绿已经很远了。看着对方离开，他眯缝的眼睛里的担忧更深了。或许哈利只是累了，谁忍受沃贝克和昆顿之后不会觉得累？

他又吞了一口，看到两名巫师正在大笑时发出一声冷笑。

————————————————————————————————————

没过多久，沃贝克走进了哈利所在的教室，手里还拿着教案。

“从哪开始？”哈利问道，桌子上的卷子摆得整整齐齐。

“从你最近讲到的内容开始吧，下周要讲的也行。”他点点头，铺开了防御面对即将到来的进攻。

————————————————————————————————————

讨论课程只花了一个小时，就全部结束了。

“谢谢你，哈利。无论情况如何，我很享受。”沃贝克淘气地微笑着，他的目光缓缓扫过哈利的身体。“这么快就结束了真是可惜。”魔咒学教授的声音如丝绸一般，靠近了一步。恐惧在哈利的胸口逐渐膨胀，他想要抽身推开，却被格雷戈里擒住了手腕。“你从来都不对我的建议作出回应。”他轻声道，嘴唇贴到了防御学教授的耳边。“看来我应该更直接一点。”

忽然，哈利发觉自己被摁倒在椅子上，嘴唇被沃贝克填满了。他想要推开对方，可他被格雷戈里的重量彻底困住了。另一名巫师加重了亲吻的力道时，哈利竭尽全力摆脱了对方，把沃贝克甩到了桌子边上。再抬头寻找哈利时，沃贝克发现自己正盯着墙壁，翡翠绿已经不见踪影。

计划可能奏效了，可一想到西弗勒斯·斯内普会追着他不放时他忍不住打了个颤。

“成功了？”昆顿忽然出现在空旷的教室里，神情惨白地询问着。看着他一脸苦相，安东尼拍了拍他的肩膀：“一定会奏效的。”

“我只担心效力过猛。”格雷戈里面色煞白地说。

第四章无辜的，意料之中

简介：与沃贝克的那场意外发生后，哈利跑去西弗勒斯那里。接下来会发生的都是意料之中了。

走进西弗勒斯的房间之前，哈利努力镇定下来，对自己来早了的事实一无所知。他走进来时西弗勒斯抬头看着他，因为哈利的提前出现而翘起了眉毛。

“来得很早，波特。”西弗勒斯合上了书，收拾好正在打分的作业。“你没事吧？”哈利眨眨眼，缓缓地点点头，牙齿轻轻地咬住了下唇。

“嗯我没事。很抱歉来早了，要是还没批改完作业的话，我就先回去。”他补充道，意识到自己发生那件事后直接跑向了斯内普，脸上开始发烫。

“不用了没事。我只是在检查。”西弗勒斯开口说道，目光在哈利身上逡巡着，想要找出自己还未被告知的那个解释。“到现在为止，你一直看起来很焦虑。”施了个无杖魔咒，他塞给哈利一杯茶，喜好随他只加了一勺糖。

“谢谢你。”哈利红着脸握住杯子，啜了一口温热的液体之后渐渐放松下来。“也是我喜欢的味道。”他柔和地笑了，西弗勒斯强行逼走了自己看到年轻人闪耀的脸庞时脸上升腾起来的热度。“还有一样东西能让我放松得多。”哈利微笑着补充道，视线遇上了属于魔药学导师的玛瑙般的双眼。

“那会是什么呢，哈利？”西弗勒斯，哈利在短短几分钟内所带来的轻松气氛让他不由得勾起了唇角。

“当然是酿制魔药。这能让我放松冷静下来。”哈利坦白说，这句话中隐含的真相让他的脸红得更深了几分。西弗勒斯只是假笑着。

“从来没想过这几个单词会从你嘴里蹦出来。你还是那个哈利·波特？”年轻人捧腹大笑，眉眼里都闪烁着愉快的光。

“什么？我喜欢魔药就这么难以置信？”

“你又不是斯莱特林，所以没错。”西弗勒斯嘲讽道，让哈利又笑了起来。

“我也差不多算得上一个了，我认为多少有点意义吧。”斯内普宠溺地翻了个白眼，领着哈利去了私人实验室。

“我们需要酿制活力药剂，庞弗雷夫人一直在抱怨那群无精打采的拉文克劳。”

“我真是永远都理解不了他们怎么做到满足所有需求的。”

“集中注意力，波特。你所欠缺的东西。”西弗勒斯发表评论，对回答自己的半个瞪视报以一个假笑，“这剂魔药要更复杂一点，所以先有我来帮你。”

————————————————————————————————————

这下哈利脸上的红晕不只是因为西弗勒斯了，还要归功于魔药带来的高温。斯内普几乎贴着他的背，虽然和平时差不多可是感觉不一样了。或许是因为先前那起事故。仔细思索后，他得出了答案。斯内普无疑是他的朋友，而且自己也保证过如果沃贝克或是昆顿过界了的话，他会告知对方的。现在可能就是时候面对真相了，反正西弗勒斯理应知晓。感受着斯内普贴在背上的重量，哈利慢慢地深呼吸。他再也忍不下去了。

“西弗勒斯……我想沃贝克是过界了。”他又做了一次深呼吸，感觉到身后的年长者绷紧了身体，强有力的臂膀小心翼翼地按住了哈利，低声地咆哮着。他提醒自己西弗勒斯会觉得不快只是因为他们是朋友，绝不是因为魔药学教授对自己的感觉和他自己是一样。 

“他做了什么？”西弗勒斯再度咆哮着，他阴沉的语调变得愈发可怖，哈利狠命咬住下唇，抑住一声差点逸出的呻吟。隔了一阵哈利才重新找回自己的声音，可正在此时，西弗勒斯的手臂紧紧抱住了他的躯体，让两人的身躯贴得无可再紧。噢亲爱的梅林啊，西弗勒斯或许有着同样的感觉。

“他把我按在椅子上，压在我身上。”他上气不接下气地嘀咕着，全身上下都在斯内普的怀抱之中变得滚烫，“他想要亲我，我被他困在椅子上逃不掉，最后我只能把他推开了。” 西弗勒斯的又一声低吼几乎让他被一声呻吟呛住，那个声音顺着脊柱窜了上来，让他伴随着一股战栗勃起了。他的指甲都嵌进了木桌里，阻止自己去渴求地抱住斯内普。有一点确认无误了。他想要斯内普，胜过对全世界任何东西渴求。

西弗勒斯抱住他的力度没有丝毫放松：“昆顿呢？”为这深沉的无法言喻的语调吞咽了一下，哈利摇了摇头。

“只是沃贝克企图碰我。”又一次的，斯内普收紧了力道拥住青年，放低语调恢复平时的样子，至少不是连伏地魔听到都会一个激灵那种了。

“所以你今天才会表现的很奇怪？”被西弗勒斯这么抱着，思考变得无比艰难，不过最后他还是成功说出了真相。

“之前沃贝克到我的教室说午餐后要过来探讨教学计划。姑且想到是清白的，我就没有拒绝。独自和他待在一块我很不安，可是我想到该给他个机会证明自己。最后他亲了我，我就来了这里……”哈利说道最后，脸红的更汹涌了。他跑到了西弗勒斯这里。

“之前怎么不告诉我？”斯内普询问说，压着青年的力道又重了一分。哈利用力的咽了一下、紧咬着下唇，脑子里燃起的那团火焰越来越难以忽略了。西弗勒斯和他的感觉一致，这已经无可否认，还要强词夺理说这是个纯粹的柏拉图式的拥抱也变得愚蠢透顶。为什么没有早点意识到？西弗勒斯·斯内普一直是个嫉妒心很重的家伙，不是么？想到料理那两个巫师的保证，哈利才意识到魔药学教授对他有多么旺盛的占有欲。

“我不想用这个来烦你。”哈利几乎发出一声啜泣，指甲在桌子里嵌地更深。西弗勒斯发出的一声冷笑让他颤抖不已，一只手裹住了对方的躯体。

“哈利，这种事情永远不会烦到我。我说过如果那两个饭桶胆敢碰你就告诉我。”还好，虽然还没有说出他的真心话，不过也相去不远。西弗勒斯的话让哈利的脸红的更厉害了，接着清了清干巴巴的喉咙。“告诉我他们的所作所为。”西弗勒斯贴着青年的耳朵嘶声道。

哈利再也忍耐不下去了，他轻轻叹了口气。“你知道的。”他说道，在男人的臂弯里放松下来。“要是你碰我的话，我不会反抗的。”斯内普飞快地抽了口气，哈利则屏住呼吸，修长的手指牢牢揪住他的长袍。

“像这样吗，哈利？”西弗勒斯在他的耳边咕哝道，缓慢地与另一个人面对面。他一只手搁在年轻巫师的下巴上，将他拉入一个绵长的、滚烫的吻。哈利呜咽着圈起斯内普的脖子，以同样的热情吻回去。

终于分开后，哈利不停喘息着，手里抓着黑色长袍，半眯着的眼睛里满是愉悦。“西弗—”又一个用力的吻打断了哈利，这一次他被压到了桌子上。西弗勒斯把他抬到桌子上、插到两腿之间时他呻吟了出来。他抬腿勾住了对方的腰部，想要和这个男人靠得更近一些。相碰的牙齿、深入的舌头以及从喉咙里发出来的呻吟，都让这个吻逐渐染上了情色意味。

“Oh fuck，西弗勒斯。”哈利哽住了，西弗勒斯又热又湿的吻向下巴和喉咙移去时他的脑袋栽向了一边。牙齿咬到皮肤时他哀嚎出声，接着一条舌头小心地爱抚着形成的印记，让它变得更深了。“求你。”他呜咽着说，轻轻地抽动着臂部，这赢得了年长者地一声轻笑。

“有麻烦么，波特？”西弗勒斯假笑着，低头看着衣衫不整的男人，隐含着一分愉悦。哈利呻吟了一声，颤抖地瞪着对方。

“你不敢相信我的裤子紧成什么样子了。”他哼了一声，西弗勒斯低头盯着他的胯部、黑色的瞳孔变得愈发深邃时他的脸又烫了起来。

“所以最好做点什么，是么？”他声音压得低，隔着衣料抚摸着对方。斯内普将他新晋的情人拉入又一个下流的吻，营造出的愉悦境地让哈利哀嚎不已。缓慢地分开后，他正要解了衣物，可是门外突然被打开，来者正是格雷戈里·沃贝克。

“听着，西弗勒斯。”他忽然停了下来，原因有两个，第一：自己面对着两人的这个不偏不倚的位置。第二：斯内普对他投来的恐怖神情。脑子里还一片空白，一个卑鄙的咒语打中了他，正中胸口，让他摔了个四脚朝天。

“嗯又要等一下了。”哈利喘息着说，看到昆顿走进房门时叹了口气。

“我可以解释原因！”变形学教授说道，双手高举表示投降。“我们是被雇来和哈利调情的！”

此话一出，整间屋子里一片安静，除开沃贝克还在痛苦地呻吟。

“雇来的？”哈利问道，眼睛瞪得大大的。“看在梅林的份上，是谁雇了你们？”

现在西弗勒斯集齐了拼图，他发出一阵暴怒的吼声。除了阿不思·邓布利多和哈利·波特以外唯一一个候选角色。“是米勒娃，没错吧？”看到对方的点头，西弗勒斯又叹了口气。“看来又出现一个好管闲事的阿不思·邓布利多年轻版了。”他哼了一声，揉捏着眉角。沃贝克和昆顿交换了一个眼神，逃走了，让两名巫师继续讨论。

“等一下，你不会要告诉我校长女士早就知道了？她怎么……她为什么想到这么一出？”

“她知道我对你有感觉，她也知道我不会轻易有所行动。整个计划只是为了激起我的嫉妒心，逼我承认对你的感觉。”哈利扒着自己的头发，笑出声来。

“真他妈是个天才。我们该谢谢她。”西弗勒斯干巴巴地哼了一声，优雅地提起了眉毛。

“原因？”

“嗯，要是没有那两个家伙时不时地调情的话，我恐怕永远不会第一时间跑到你这里来。唔……说不定就算我已经喜欢你很久了也不行。”他咕哝道，看到对方的窃笑又脸红了。

“之前我没有你呆在一起依旧是个遗憾。”看到青年发抖脸红的更凶了，斯内普脸上的笑意也更深了。

“唔，好歹还是有一件好事的。”哈利咧嘴一笑。

“哦，你说。”他哼了一声，倾身压向了哈利。

“你终于能向沃贝克下咒了。”哈利笑着说，西弗勒斯也笑出了声来。

第四章完

第五章 尾声

简介：哈利想出了个西弗勒斯不太喜欢的计划，不过这能实现他们的报复。

“你觉得呢，西弗？我觉得让米勒娃知道我们成了一对了是个好主意。”

“你哪根筋抽了觉得这是个好主意，小混蛋？”西弗勒斯哼了一声，手指梳理着哈利的头发，感觉到青年倾身靠向自己的触摸让他笑了起来。

“嗯，既然我们都说服沃贝克了，”即使到了现在，无论何时斯内普听到这个名字时还是会发出咆哮，“昆顿也不会告诉米勒娃他们看到了什么，我们何不演一出戏呢？”斯内普眯起了眼睛。

“不知为何我预感自己不会喜欢这个计划。”看着对方不好意思的神色，西弗勒斯差点又吼了出声，“是什么？”

“我们不如让她以为我同意和沃贝克约会了？”话音刚落，斯内普低吼一声，旋即压在自己的情人身上。

“想都别想，哈利。”他贴着对方的耳朵嘶声道，让青年颤抖起来。

“不行吗？不过你想想沃贝克都做了什么。他怎么做全都是米勒娃教的。你想想要是她以为是自己酿成了这样的后果。”

“在我眼里你已经是个货真价实的斯莱特林了，哈利。”听到对方的夸奖，他知道西弗勒斯这是同意了。

————————————————————————————————————

得到沃贝克和昆顿的同意就轻松了，现在是时候让计划付诸实践了。

————————————————————————————————————

米勒娃刚一放下杯子，就看见西弗勒斯走进了公共休息室，身旁却没有哈利·波特的踪影。等到他一落座，米勒娃就抛给他紧张地一瞥。

“西弗勒斯，哈利去哪了？”她询问道，看着他身后空无一物的楼梯，努力咽了一下。

“何不问问沃贝克呢，米勒娃？”他厉声说道，看到哈利首先进门、沃贝克紧随其后，他握紧了拳头。

“你怎么——”她顿了一下，放下杯子，眼前的景象让她瞪大了眼睛。“但是……”沃贝克在哈利的面颊上留下一个吻时，她的下巴掉了。她还能从眼角处瞥到斯内普明显也紧绷着。“他们……他们什么时候在一起的！”她喘着气说。

“昨晚沃贝克亲了她之后。”米勒娃又抽了口气，开始为自己开脱。

哈利在平时习惯用的西弗勒斯身旁那个座位上坐下，后者似乎很紧张。

“我怎么不记得计划过亲吻这个环节。”他低声道，眯缝起了双眼。

“之后也有你的份。”哈利承诺，“她信了？”

“还没见过这么她这么惊慌失措的样子。”

“我想之后我们可以对她坦白了。”

“等我亲回来之后，小混蛋。”

哈利当然不会不满了。

————————————————————————————————————

今天米勒娃真的是糟透了。无论走到哪里，她都会看见沃贝克和哈利在一起，手牵着手微笑着。还有个明显是在吃醋的西弗勒斯站在一旁，束手无策地看着新晋的一对恋人互相微笑着。

午餐的时候就更糟了。沃贝克坐在哈利身旁，说话的机会更多了。现在西弗勒斯和昆顿都是孤家寡人，对着微笑不已的一对发出瞪视。

噢梅林，她都做了些什么啊？？ 

————————————————————————————————————

晚餐的时候，米勒娃郁郁寡欢地吃着东西，此时她看到西弗勒斯和哈利手牵着手走了进来。她低头瞥了一眼自己的食物，下一秒又抬起了头。

西弗勒斯和哈利是牵着手的。

但是沃贝克和哈利不是才……

她瞪着两个坐下来的家伙。

“真是有趣，你们俩。居然耍我。”收获了一个假笑，米勒娃翻了翻眼睛，脸上却还在微笑。

至少他们终于能走到一起了。


End file.
